Almost, but Not Quite
by Yumiaria
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles and One Shots about the Wammy Kids. Story 1: It’s there between the lines... Almost, but not quite... Story 2: That’d be too troublesome. Being at the top would just be boring anyways. Story 3: They all fell, all but one...
1. Almost, but Not Quite

**Disclaimer: **The closest I'll ever get to owning Death Note is buying the manga.**  
**

* * *

**Almost, but Not Quite**

* * *

Almost, but not quite brothers: That is what they seemed like. No… no... Not quite exactly by looks. The only thing that's vaguely similar would be their dead, dead eyes. Every time I trace over the lines, they haunt me, trap me with their gaze. Those eyes which can trap the world… Those beautiful eyes… Still no, it's not their eyes, but it's their actions which make them like brothers, but not.

It'd be their slight arguments which seem more one sided, but not and their interactions which seem to be so distant, but so close. It's there when they work together ever so slightly and when we see the blond rage in fury and the white ever so calm, but slightly, silently smirking in delight. It's there between the lines when the blond threatens, but never harms the white. It's there when the competition rages strong. It's there when we see them help each other by secret words which no one else, except maybe, just maybe one, can decipher. It's there in the silent trust and silent bonds invisible to our eyes.

It's there. Its there, always lingering there: Distant, but never apart. They're like brothers, almost, but not quite.

* * *

**AN: **Its 201 word drabble about the Wammy Kids. It's in Linda's POV talking about Mello and Near with a vague mention of Matt. I got the idea from reading DN: How to Read 13. 


	2. Numbers

_Spoiler-warning._ Though if you know Matt, your probably know what it is.

**Disclaimer:** Near would be dead too if I owned Death Note.

* * *

**Numbers**

* * *

It's not like he didn't want to be number one. It was because it'd be too troublesome to be number one. He has the skills and if he tried, he could have beaten Near, or so the instructors would say anyways. No, Matt didn't try.

There was not point for Matt to become number one. Besides, that was Mello's goal. No one wants to be in Mello's way, except Near anyways. But Matt says he's just a sadist that way. He takes pleasure in Mello's suffering.

Matt didn't want to be number two either. It'd take too much work to try. Mello's crazy for knowledge. Who knows, if Matt surpassed Mello then maybe Mello would have tried even harder and beat Near. But if Mello won, it just wouldn't be the same. So Matt didn't try to try.

Matt settled for being third. It didn't take much effort. That was the way Matt liked things. Besides, three was a pretty number. It stands alone, but it takes up space. Being third meant that he was still in the rankings, taking up bronze, but not as noticed. Matt liked it quiet anyways.

Matt'd laugh sometimes thinking over the numbers. Gold didn't fit Nears image just like silver didn't fit Mello's. Then he thinks, bronze isn't really a pretty color either. Then he stops. Thinking about colors is a waste of time.

He likes being third, he really does. Really though, these ranking were just to catch up to L. He didn't care too much about being the greatest detective ever. That'd be too troublesome. Being at the top would just be boring anyways.

Third, it wasn't bad at all, but what Matt didn't know was that he put himself one step closer to four, to death. The game was fun though, trying to reach the top, though he wasn't really trying. It was fun watching Mello. No, Matt didn't regret dieing for Mello. At lease he knows when he dies, he won't be alone.

* * *

**End Notes:** I kinda pulled a Shikamaru personality on Matt with the word troublesome. I think he kinda thinks that way too.

In Japanese, one way the number four is pronounced is "shi" and that is also one way to say death.

* * *

**AN:** It's a Matt-centric 333 word drabble. Didn't even write about the topic I was thinking of, but it turned out pretty good.


	3. All but One

_Spoiler-warning (chapters 58 and 99)_

**Disclaimer:** Death Note is not mine and never will be mine.

* * *

**All but One**

* * *

_Strawberry cake and chocolate bars,_

_Video games and large toy cars,_

Obsession, pure obsession… but that's what set Wammy's apart from everything else. Every orphan had their own connection, their own object, and that makes them, them. It was their lifeline, their grasp on reality–their own world, a part of their life.

_Panda eyed and thee insane,_

_Doggy follower and the one to blame,_

They were all different. Set apart in the world, but connected in so many ways. Features were so alike, but yet… they were so apart. A characteristic that set them apart, but also brought them together: Insomnia, ambition, trust, and improvement… They all had them, but one more then other.

_Three are dead and one alive,_

_The one whose death has yet arrive,_

But they all fell, all but one. Death by falling onto the arms of a demon, remains burning in the ruins of a church, and a hole-full body bleeding on the pavement… They were all dead. All but one…

_So let him live all alone,_

He will not die yet. He will not die… for a long, long time. He will live with no one by his side, no one who _understands_ him. No, no one understands him like _they_ once did.

_For him to realize he's on his own._

…and no one ever will…

* * *

**AN:** The words in _italics _are my poem_. _As crappy as that kiddish poem is, please don't claim it as your own. I made it and I like it. It wasn't made for a fanfic, but I decided to use it because I was bored. The toy car part will not be understood unless you've seen the GaiaOnline orphan item. Contains L, Mello, Matt, and Near, but mostly Near.


End file.
